Traumatized Mind
by Skull1412
Summary: Ever since the war of battling Gaea, Percy has been locking himself in his cabin. When his friends had enough of his attitude and went in, they didn't expect what they saw at all. What happened to Percy? Can the others help him in his situation or will he stay the way he is until his dying breath?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Annabeth was getting worried; Percy hasn't come out of his cabin since the awards ceremony for beating Gaea. He wouldn't come out to eat or talk, the others were starting to get worried as well. Percy was a great friend and they all owed a lot to him for saving them so many times.

"Has he come out yet?" Reyna's voice came out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Annabeth screamed and turned around to see Reyna from an Iris-Message.

"Hey Reyna, and no, he hasn't." Annabeth stated glumly, her boyfriend is closed up in a cabin, how could she not be glum!

Reyna stared at her sympathetically, ever since the war they've become great friends. Annabeth saw Frank come into view as well and when Frank noticed her look, his face became grim.  
"No luck huh?" he said.

"No, I'm starting to worry, what if he starves himself to death?" Annabeth asked.

"That won't happen Annabeth," Reyna reassured her, "How about this, we'll go over to Camp Half-Blood and see him even if we have to break down the door."

"Annabeth, Percy will be alright, and we will come over and knock some sense into him while we're at it." Frank said with a small smile.

Annabeth smiled gratefully at them, "Thanks guys."

"No problem, see you there Annabeth." Reyna said and swiped at the Iris-Message, ending the call.

"Hey Annabeth." Nico said suddenly and once again Annabeth jumped.

"H-Hey Nico, what is it with people scaring me today!" she complained.

Nico managed a tiny little smile at Annabeth's complaint but immediately became serious again.

"Did you hear? Someone got into Percy's cabin." Annabeth's head snapped up.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"A little 8 year old accidentally went in because she was lost. She saw Percy." Nico said seriously.

"What did Percy look like?! Is he ok? Does he want to see me?!" Annabeth fired at Nico.

"Calm down Annabeth, she wouldn't tell anyone anything for some reason." Nico said with both hands up.

"She won't what?!" Annabeth fumed.

"I don't know, she said she promised him not to tell and that's all she said." Nico sighed, he was frustrated too, Percy was his best friend, why would he tell her not to say anything?

Then he remembered something, he dug into his pocket to find it and sighed in relief when he felt it.

"By the way, she said to give this to you, it's apparently from Percy." Nico said, bringing out a letter.

Annabeth snatched it and immediately opened it. She ran her eyes quickly through the lines. Her eyes were tearing up as she went on. When she finished, she threw the letter down and ran off sobbing.

"Annabeth!" Nico shouted in surprise but Annabeth kept on running.

Nico turned to the letter and slowly picked it up and started to read it.

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _I heard you are handling things better than me but I'm sure you are still having nightmares about that place like me. But you know that mines worse ever since_ _ **that**_ _happened._

 _I also know that you are hurting because I won't come out so I decided something. I'm going to break up with you. Please understand Annabeth, you are coping with things better than I am. I want you to have a happy family and I now know I won't provide that._

 _Please move on for the both of us Annabeth. I may not be able to hold on much longer and I don't want to see your heartbreak when I can't hold on for you._

 _Your friend,_

 _Percy Jackson_

Nico's eyes kept reading it over and over. This wasn't happening, they were supposed to be happy, he would forever love Percy with the crush that won't go away but he knew Percy and Annabeth would stay together.

"Percy, what have you done? Reyna is here and she will kill you!" he whispered as he saw the Romans coming over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Annabeth collapsed on the sand as she sobbed her heart out. Percy lied to her, he _**lied**_. Annabeth tears took her vision and made her get flashbacks as she desperately grasped the sand as if a lifeline to Percy, her ex-boyfriend.

" _Hey Wise Girl!" Percy shouted as he ran at her, sweating from training with Clarisse and wanted to see her._

" _Ew Percy! I'm working on another cabin structure, I'm busy." She exclaimed before wrinkling her nose teasingly as she waved her hand in front of her, "And you stink!"_

 _Percy laughed at her before plopping down next to her and looked at the blueprints to the Iris cabin, "So know it's now huh Wise Girl? I was wondering why you didn't do it before."_

 _Annabeth grumbled under her name before saying, "You try to make a cabin with rainbows everywhere and have it sparkle like fresh dews of rain."_

 _Percy's eyebrow rose, "Sparkle like fresh dews of rain?"_

" _Her call." Annabeth huffed._

 _Percy's grin widened, "Well do something like this."_

 _Percy grabbed the blueprint and her pencil and started to draw on it. Annabeth wanted to slap his hand away from her blueprint and run off but held herself back, she knew with the glint in his eyes that he would make something spectacular._

" _Done!" Percy exclaimed as he held up the blueprint after 6 minutes._

 _Annabeth critically looked at it and gasped, "Seaweed Brain! This is marvelous!"_

 _Percy laughed heartedly, "Good! Now I'll go take a shower as you requested My Lady Wise Girl."_

 _Percy took a deep bow and ran off with a maniacal look on his face as he shouted, "Heavenly Shower do not wait any longer! I am coming!"_

 _Annabeth and a few campers laughed as they watched Percy speed off with his hands high in the air. She smiled as the figure disappeared in the distance._

" _I love you Seaweed Brain." she whispered._

"Forever and Always." Annabeth choked as she said, falling out of her flashback only to fall into another one.

" _Wise Girl!" Percy shouted as he suddenly jumped on her, making them both fall down._

" _Percy! Get off of me!" Annabeth shouted, voice muffled as she laid on the floor._

" _But I'm tired from training Annabeth!" Percy whined._

" _You're too heavy! I'll help you go to the cabin if you get off of me!" Annabeth suggested._

" _Fine~" Percy resigned and rolled of her._

 _Annabeth huffed as she got and dusted herself off, "Geez Percy, give me your hand."_

 _Percy sloppily gave her his hand as she pulled him up; Percy smirked, leaned in, and kissed Annabeth deeply. Annabeth's eyes held amusement as she returned the kissed._

" _C'mon Seaweed Brain, we need to get you to your lovely bed." Annabeth laughed as Percy separated and had his head fall on her shoulder and slacked his whole body so when Annabeth tried to make him walk, he was dragged._

" _Love you Wise Girl!" he said as he kissed her again to keep her from ranting on him._

 _Annabeth smiled and closed her eyes as she thought,_

" _ **Love you too Seaweed Brain."**_

Annabeth said out loud as she remembered that time.

"Annabeth!" someone shouted.

Annabeth swerved her head to see Reyna running at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Nico sighed as he looked at the silent girl who refuses to talk about Percy, "Amalia, please, we are worried about Percy and we need to know to help him."

Amalia looked down and shuffled her feet, "I can't, I'm sorry."

Nico groaned and rubbed his eyes, this would be so much easier if he could just shadow travel in but something was blocking access to do such things, "How about this, can you convince him to let me in, you don't tell me anything, is that ok?"

Amalia looked up in realization before grinning, "Ok!"

She ran off with Nico trailing behind, maybe he could get his crush back into shape but if he did, would Percy go back to Annabeth, he liked Annabeth as a friend, yes, but seeing the two together still made is heart hurt and that wasn't a good thing for Nico.

"Percy! Can Nico come in?" Amalia chirped as she knocked on the door, going straight to the point.

A rustle was heard, "No."

Amalia pouted, "But he's worried about you and that's a bad thing Percy!"

"No."

"I will break this door down right now Percy if you don't let me in." Nico added and silence was heard.

"No. You already tried that."

"Reyna's coming."

"No."  
"So is Frank and he can transform into an ant or something and come in."

"He can't."

"Why's that?"

"Barrier."

"Since when did you learn about barriers?"

"3 years old."

"And you still remember?"

"Yes."

"Why are you talking to me and not Annabeth?" Nico asked, realizing this predicament and silence was heard.

"I don't know."  
Nico snorted and Amalia giggled and an indignant sound was heard from inside the cabin.

"Shut up."

"Are you hungry Percy?"

"No."

"But you haven't eaten for weeks!" Nico exclaimed, not noticing that Amalia slipped away not wanting to impose.

"So?"

"You must be hungry!"

"I have snacks."

"You need a proper meal!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Can I come in? The sun is roasting me alive and that's a bad thing." Nico asked tiredly and it was true, Apollo might be cheering him on but if he was, it was not needed.

Another rustle was heard, "Nico, I…can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I…Nico, I can't let you come in."

"Percy! Please! I won't tell anyone! I won't think any different of you even if you're in a terrible, horrifying condition! I'm your friend Percy and even if you don't understand how I feel about you I still want to help you anyway I can! SO OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY! PLEASE PERCY!" Nico shouted with watery eyes, damn it, why did Percy of all people do this to him?!

A soft click was heard and Nico held his breath as the door slowly opened just enough for Percy to peek out with bloodshot eyes, Nico stared at him hopefully and they stayed like that for a few minutes when Percy started to open the door to let Percy in when a scream was heard, _**"PERSEUS JACKSON! OPEN THAT DAMN DOOR! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ANNABETH!"**_

Percy's eyes widened and slammed the door shut making Nico slump down in defeat before rising up angrily and stomped towards Reyna who was marching towards Percy's cabin with an army of Romans behind her.

"DAMN IT REYNA! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Nico shouted making Reyna and Romans halt in their progress before Reyna asked in disbelieve, "What?"

"HE ALMOST LET HIM IN YOU DUMB OR SOMETHING REYNA?!" Nico shouted which only infuriated Reyna who shouted back, "THEN HE SHOULD LET ANNABETH IN INSTEAD OF YOU!"

"AT LEAST I MADE PROGRESS!" Nico shouted.

"BUT ANNABETH IS HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"EX-GIRLFRIEND!"

"I WON'T ALLOW THAT!"

"IT HAPPENED SO DEAL WITH IT!"

"I WILL NOT!"

"I WILL BREAK DOWN THAT DOOR AND MAKE HIM APOLOGIZE TO ANNABETH!"

"WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO REYNA?!"

"I'LL MAKE ANNABETH HAPPIER THAT'S FOR SURE!"

"WHAT ABOUT PERCY?!"

"PERCY STARTED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"BUT IT WON'T MAKE HIM BETTER!"

"HE NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE!"

"NO HE DOESN'T!"

"YES HE DOES!"

"MOVE NICO I NEED TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO PERCY!"

"I WILL NOT!"

"YOU WANT TO PLAY LIKE THAT?! FINE!" Reyna took out a sword and pointed it at Nico who just did the same, ready to fight for Percy until his death.

"I'll give you one last chance Nico." Reyna growled, "Move."

"I will not." Nico spat.

"Very well, you will regret not backing out Nico." Reyna rushed forward with her sword ready to attack.

Nico rushed forward too, "I doubt that Reyna."

The two swords clashed with the two wielders not backing down at all. They continued fighting gaining a crowd of campers, nymphs, Romans, satyrs, and others there. They fought so harshly that even Chiron couldn't even stop them. That was until a shouted was heard and a figure moved in between them holding out both hands out to each side telling them to stop fighting. But it wasn't that gesture that stopped them, it was the person itself.

"Percy." Nico breathed out as he stared at the shaking figure as if he couldn't even hold himself. Percy looked horrible, his clothes were crumbled and dirty, his hair was in disarray, he looked malnourished that you could practically see the curves of his bones. But that wasn't it; on Percy's back was a set of midnight black wings.

Percy looked up shakily to look at Nico and managed a strained smile, "Hey Nico." Percy then collapsed and passed out cold, the last thing he saw was Nico running towards him with worry all over his face.


End file.
